We shall Dance
by MichelleKelly
Summary: Hellsing and Soul Calibur Crossover, Integra is releived of her duties and Raphael has found Soul Calibur or Whatever.
1. Default Chapter

Let us dance.

Authors Dribble/ I have no idea where this came from, but was running out of ideas of what to write so I just wrote this.

IntegraxRaphael Sorel Soul Caliber crossover.

Disclaimer I do not own Hellsing or Soul Caliber and sadly neither do you. I am receiving no profit whatsoever for anything I write, nor am I receiving any Pocky!

Takes place after the War (Hellsing novels) and Integra is relieved of her duty as head of Hellsing, and is allowed to lead a normal life, in which she meets Raphael, and they get married, and the story takes place soon after that. It also contains a bit of a "stress relieved" Integra, Amy will be introduced soon, don't think I could leave that adorable little carrot top out of it.

Chapter 1.

Integra dropped her suitcase on the foyer, gaping at the sight of the large house; it was by far larger than the Hellsing manor.

" How did you acquire such a large mansion?" Integra inquired.

"Under Dark Pretenses" He muttered, snaking an arm around her waist. She leaned back against his lithe form.

"I take it you're not going to tell me then?" She asked.

"How does it matter on which I acquired the house? It's here isn't it? By the way you might want to check out the library on the second floor." He replied.

"I guess it doesn't matter." She remarked. Raphael cupped her hand and pulled her towards the elegant staircase, leading her upstairs towards the master bedroom.

Integra stretched lithe limbs, before she curled back into the bed, warm under down covers.

"My you've slept late," Raphael muttered kissing her warm forehead.

"The bed is so soft." She remarked, still curling herself into a small ball.

"It's about time for you to get out of bed." He persuaded.

"No, not for me, I'm perfectly happy right where I am." She said, yawning soon after.

"You have yet to explore the house, and you're just sleeping till 1:30 in the afternoon.

"It's 1:30 already?" Integra asked yawning.

" A little past," he told her, playfully smacking her bottom. She stretched again, and sat up. She let the blanket fall revealing a nude torso.

"All right, I'll get up." She yawned.

4.5

AnakSumeragi.

13.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Integra stretched again, her lithe limbs warm under the down blankets that covered the bed. Raphael rubbed her shoulder gently, "My you sleep quite well now don't you." He muttered. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Woofie." The little red headed girl screamed jumping on to the bed. Integra appeared very confused. She sat up, and looked at her husband oddly.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"This is Ami, my daughter, I know I told you about her."

"Yes, but why is she in here?" At that point Ami spoke up.

"Is this my new mommy woofie?" Integra looked very baffled.

"Uhh.. Yes, I suppose." Raphael answered. She hugged him and then proceeded to bounce out of the room.

"My, what was that about? She asked.

"I have no clue, I think she has had some sugar." He enquired. Integra curled over onto her stomach,

"Now say, when are we going to start our own family?" he asked.

"You want to talk about this now?" she replied.

"I don't see a better time." He remarked,

"I don't want a family right away, it's too soon." She stated,

"I do want a son though, to carry on the Sorel name, you know that right?"

"I think its' more important to carry on the Hellsing name, in case if dire times." She remarked.

"The man's name is the one that is carried on, you married me, and therefore you took my name." Raphael was getting irritated.

"I will not take your name, I must keep my own."

"then we must have at least 2 kids, because I will not lose the Sorel name."

"Then find a whore because I don't want that many kids, I have already told you that!" she screamed, extremely irritated,

"You expect my family name to die?" he demanded.

" I CAN NOT let my family name die, you know that, you know of my past, don't be stupid."

The argument was going nowhere and neither side would relent till they had what they wanted.

To my reviewers…er reviewer,

Veronica the Mischievous.: thanks for the idea, hope you like this one 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Integra's arms were pinned down, above her.

"Don't do anything you'll regret Raphael."

"What is your problem, why won't you take my name."

"I have already told you, Dammit, can't you see I'm thinking about Ami?"

"Explain" He demanded.

"let me go and I will." He removed his vice like grip on her arms.

"If the medians attack, without the hellsing name there is no way that Alucard can do anything, however if there is a remaining Hellsing, Alucard must follow orders to no matter. Therefore it saves Ami." She explained, rubbing her sore arms. "Not to mention, do you really want to keep your name after you cut all ties to your family?" she asked.

"Dammit, I got a smart one." He muttered incoherently.

Integra slid out of the bed, and dressed.

"Its about time I explored this house, anyway."

A/N short chap, more to come soon and Alucard more than likely

To my Reviewers… er reviewer

VTM: Wow, a review within 20 minutes, new record Thanks, I'll update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

We Shall Dance Chapter 4

Integra sat in the library, one of the older books dangling in her fingertips. Integra followed the book closely reading every page eagerly hungrily. She could hear the faint pitter-patter of feet downstairs. Then she heard the door creak open.

"I see you have found the library sweetheart." He said smoothly.

"Yes and it's a very nice one too." She replied, he sat next to her on the chair, and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I love how you always smell like vanilla" he muttered planting small kisses on her neck, she turned and kissed him, he pushed her back into the chair, over the armrest, pressing his lips to hers violently tearing at her blouse, exposing her lacy black bra. She curled her fingers in his blonde mane of hair, petting him feverishly.

Then all of a sudden they heard little noise from the door.

"Woofie? What are you and Mommy doing?"

To my reviewers! Er… Reviewer…

VTM Thanx for the support


	5. 5

Chapter 5

6 months later.

Integra patted her swelling stomach, not even a year after she had married, she was pregnant, with hopefully, a baby boy. She gently swished her legs in the pool, while Ami and Raphael played in the cool water.

Niles the butler intruded a few moments later.

"Miss Integra there is someone here to see you." He stated.

Integra strolled through the halls out to the front door where….Alucard? was waiting.

"What do you want? You were told not to bother me anymore!" she hissed under her breath.

"Integra dear, I needed to see you, I needed you, Integra." He whispered.

"Don't hand me that crap Alucard we both know you have no feelings." She hissed turning to go back into the house.

""**_There is nothing more depreciative for a perfect body than the grotesque swelling, the enormous dilatation of the womb during the last months before the birth." _** He muttered, Integra slowly turned around her hands clenched onto fists.

"How could you ever say such a thing, are you retarded or what? Pregnancy is a beautiful thing Alucard, I shall see you in hell." With that she turned around and stormed into the house.

To MY Most Favoriteset person in the whole wide world

Veronica The Mischievous thank you for your support and encouragement.


	6. Chapter 6

We Shall Dance Chapterr 6

"Push!" The doctors told her.

"I'd like to see you push!" She screamed back,

"'Tegra ,dear, you're almost done, now push!"

"That's so easy for you to say, I'm the one pushing!" The next thing Integra and Raphael heard was a small baby cry,

""It's a girl!" The doctor shouted excitedly.

"you're sure?" Raphael asked.

"Of course he's sure, you think he would screw that up!" Integra screamed.

"Now now dear no reason to yell the labor's over," he looked at the small child. "She's brunette, she can't possibly be mine Integra, What have you done?"


	7. 7

We Shall Dance Chapter 7

" Of course she's yours." She said.

"my mother was a brunette, therefore my kids will be too," she explained, cuddling her small bundle.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"the French should improve their educational systems," she said. " but if it makes you feel better, have a paternity test done.That above anything should prove it." She moved slightly in her bed and handed the baby to Rapheal, he took her and smiled. "She has my mothers nose" he said,


	8. Chapter 8

We shall dance. Chapter 8 let us dance chapter 8

A/N I have no idea when or where I left off. hope this makes sense.

Chapter rating R.

1 ½ year later.

Integra rocked Hope, not even 2 years later she was pregnant again, and Raphael had left for a trip a few weeks earlier, Ami was out with a friend and Integra was just about to lay Hope down for a nap. After she did she wandered through the halls, taking a relaxing walk.

_Clang._

She heard something behind her and turned to see who or what it was. Clad in a red coat and hat, orange sunglasses and shaggy black hair, mustache and goatee stood her former vampire, there right in front of her.

"Jesus Christ Alucard what do you want?" she asked. He only smiled sickly. Integra started to shake; she did not want to do anything that might harm her child, or the one she was expecting. "I said what do you want!" she demanded. He leaned closer to her. She stepped back. The vampire took her in his arms and placed one hand over her mouth. He dragged his former master into her own bedroom. There, he tore off her clothing and tied her to the bed with the power of The Shadows. Integra twisted and turned, she fought and screamed she growled and bit, she refused to give up and give in. She refused to let the bastard win, although she knew the outcome to this battle.

Man vs. Woman.

Bound vs. Free.

Desperate vs. determined.

Lust vs. hate.

Vampire vs. Mortal.

Living vs. True undead.

She would never let him do this. She writhed and twisted, she bucked and cursed, but Alucard placed himself between her nude legs, he fondled unclothed breasts, lapped at a naked stomach, and after an agonizing amount of time, he raped her. He raped her out of lust, out of desire, out of revenge, out of every damn feeling that existed within his undead being, He raped her out of frustration, that one thing the police girl was not able to help him with. He raped her out of hate for leaving him, out of spite for the torture he was put through; he fucked her as hard as he could till she was on the verge of tears. This was vengeance for being imprisoned and tortured all those years. He raped his former master, in this way; he would stain the entire bloodline.

She fought with everything she had; she never relented, or gave up. She cursed him out loud. She scratched and she screamed, she was determined to fight with everything she had, for herself, for Ami, for Hope, for the unborn, and for every woman that had ever been raped, for all that she refused to give up, and give in, and for all those reasons she refused to cry, she could never cry. She spat in his face; she bit, scratched, bucked and twisted. She knew she was going to lose, but she was damned if she was going to make this any easier for him.

When he was done, he sat back, still straddling her; he inhaled for a brief moment regaining his own composure. Integra inhaled deeply, forcing herself not to cry. Alucard leaned forward and whispered lightly into her ear.

"Do you know what I would do if a woman had an affair outside marriage back when I ruled Rumania?" he asked her. She swallowed her tears and refused to respond. "Hn." He remarked. Integra screamed as she saw Alucard drive his hand into her stomach, then everything faded to black.

For Rape, or abuse contact RAINN 

_Rape Abuse Incest National Network._

_1-800-RAINN._

AnakSumeragi

5/29/05

Dedicated to Precious.


	9. Chapter 9

Let us Dance Chapter 9 

Integral's eyes fluttered open, she had been in a coma, for almost 2 months. Raphael held her hand; he looked shaggy and unkempt.

"What is going on?" she asked weakly, "where's Hope and Ami?" she asked. Her hands traveled down her stomach. "Where's my baby? Raphael Where's the baby?" she asked, she began to shake.

"'Tegra you need to calm down, Hope and Ami are fine, you've been in a coma for 2 months."

"What about the baby?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Integra, there is no baby."

"I was pregnant."

"Integra the baby is gone." Tears filled her eyes. "Good God what happened?"

"Dear you need to tell me what was the last thing that you remember?"

"…"

"Integra, you raped you and did this to you?" he asked.

"I don't know" she answered. "But what is wrong with me? I don't feel right." She whispered.

"Darling, whoever was here that day, stole the baby, they just ripped it out of your stomach, The doctors worked very hard to keep your reproductive organs, and we don't know if its possible for you to have kids anymore. Thank God Ami found you otherwise you would have bled to death."

"Ami found me?" she asked.

"Yes, dear I came home as soon as I heard, this is why you need to tell us who did this to you."

"I can't remember!" She said loudly, holding her head in her hands.

"It's all right, calm down, I don't need you harming yourself anymore than has been done already."

"Why Can't I remember?" she asked herself.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Let Us Dance Chapter 10 8 month interval. 

Integra shakily held the cup, her muscles were still weak.

"Raphael, what happened to me, I can't understand." She was so frustrated at her lack of memory.

"We aren't sure dear, we found you in a pool of blood, all we know is that you… you were raped." Integra nodded dumbly.

"I just can't believe that I am unable to remember this."

" Please don't strain yourself, you will remember in time." Raphael took her hand and held it close, "I love you and I am not going to pressure you," he raised his other arm around her.

"It just hurts me that I can't remember…"

"Stop, hurting yourself over this, you will remember in time." He kissed her forehead, and held her. She leaned her head on his chest, and moaned lightly.

"I'm so tired." She whined.

"Integra you just woke up from a coma, of course you are going to be quite tired, your body is just isn't ready for much" She pulled him into the bed.

"Sleep next to me, you make me feel so safe." Integra murmured, wrapping her arms around his torso, and nuzzling her face into his chest, her eyes fluttering closed. Raphael hugged her gently, caressing her soft curves.

The sunlight broke through the curtains, onto the eyes of the young woman in the bed. Her eyes fluttered open, her hands gently rubbed the sleep from them and she turned to the man lying asleep next to her. She crawled up to him, gently kissing his stubbley cheek. He shifted slightly snaking an arm around her tiny waist, and kissing her neck ever so gently. "It's been so long…" she muttered. Raphael twisted and sat up, and put himself over Integra.

"Are you sure that you are ready?" he asked her. She nodded and placed her hand on his back. He nuzzled into her shoulder, breathing hotly. Integra closed her eyes and relaxed at the gentle hands roaming her small form. He murmured sweet nothings into her ear, moaning softly. Her breasts rose in passion. Something flashed in her mind, a red coat, goatee, and mustache, a red hat, orange sunglasses. _Alucard, Alucard is the one who did this. Alucard, he's the one that raped me. My own vampire, the creature I trusted did this, the man who killed for me, saved Walter, trained Police Girl, did this. That Bastard._

"Raphael please stop, please stop." She nearly whined, pushing him off of her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nevermind, I have business I have to tend to." She replied, getting up and dressing herself.

"Integra!" he asked.

"Raphael, take care of Hope and Ami, I will be back in a week."

"'Tegra dear, what is going on?" he asked. This time she did not reply.

The key still fit in the lock of her former mansion. Her heart raced and she became nervous when she entered the mansion, she was fearful of what could now be living inside. She inhaled deeply, and did what she could to calm herself. She knew that Vlad Tepes would still be living in the dungeon, like the scum he was. She walked through the main hall and down the stairway to the basement. She took a gun off of the rack and loaded it. Incendiary silver bullets loaded with speed and skill into a Walther PPK. As she walked towards the room where Alucard slept throughout the day, she caught a terrible feeling, she didn't could place it. She turned her back and saw Alucard standing in the opposing end of the hallway with a child in his arms.

"I bet you didn't know that his one was a boy." He said.

"Alucard what are you doing with him?" she asked.

"That's not any of your business now is it? He replied.

"Yes it is, that's my son!"

"Well Integra, now it seems that I have something that you want now doesn't it?" he mocked

"Give me my son!" she demanded.

"Under one condition, get in my room, and I will give you the terms of our agreement." Reluctantly Integra walked into the room. A few moments later Alucard walked in and put his hands on her shoulders. "Now my dear, you can undress yourself."

"you're going to do this again aren't you, you're going to do what you did last time."

"Just do what I have told you, and you can have your son back." Slowly Integra unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it over her shoulders. She unbuckled and removed her belt. With trembling fingers she removed her pants and stood before him in her under things. He walked up to her and removed her brassiere. From there he stroked her scarred stomach.

"after all I gave you, this is how you repay me, I gave you life and your freedom, and you betrayed me."

"Heh, you treated me like a monster, kept me under lock and key like a pet." He hissed stroking her front. His hands trailed up her stomach to stroke unbridled breasts. He tortured her for three hours. Afterwards she sat up, her body broken, bleeding.

"Damn you to hell Alucard." She muttered gathering her clothes. She dressed and found her son, she cursed like a mad sailor, and left her mansion. She boarded a plane back home, where her husband and daughters were. The child cooed lightly in her arms.

She fumbled her keys trying to find the lock, and balancing her child on the other arm. She called for her husband as she walked through the door.


End file.
